galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungramps
Hungramps appeared in 2013 video game called Yo-Kai Watch. Hungramps (Japanese: ひも爺 Himojii) is a Rank E, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Hungramps evolves into Hungorge starting at Lv. 22. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Hungramps also evolves into Hungorge by fusing with a Love-Packed Rice Ball. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Hungramps evolves into Supersize Gramps when fused with Starry Spangles. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, Hungramps is a One-chanside Yo-kai of the Onnen tribe. Hungramps has the appearance of an elderly man, with a white mustache and large white eyebrows above closed eyes. He has a blue tongue and a single prominent tooth in his jaw. His most notable feature is his cone-shaped head, with the vertex being the top of his head. He wears a gray kimono, a blue obi and one-toothed geta sandals with white tabi. He is usually seen with a small drool on the left side of his mouth and his right index finger on the right side. In the anime, Hungramps is an old man. He appears to be lost in thought most of the time. He falls asleep quickly and wakes up shortly after. A running gag in most of his later appearances is his notorious hunger and craving for food-themed Yo-kai like Wotchagot and Pride Shrimp, or at least animal Yo-kai who could serve as food, like Spenp. Once he senses the presence of Yo-kai like these, and/or at lunch time, he approaches them and proceeds to eat them. Due to this, he is infamously known as one of the terrifying Yo-kai from the Eating clan. Hungramps has a seemingly bottomless appetite, and thus possesses the ability to make people so hungry they might overeat when inspirited. Back when Hungramps was alive, he had a granddaughter named Sarah who he loves very much. When she grew she hung out with her grandpa less often. When Hungramps died he turned into a Yo-kai and waited to see his granddaughter's face. In episode 4 of the anime he saw Sarah again as a teenager, and she stated that she did want to hang out with him. In EP059, she promised him that she would study hard in order to become a doctor to cure his illness. Seconds before they linked pinkies, Hungramps died. After his death, Sarah continued her studies in order to fulfill that very promise. Hungramps had a relationship with Tattletell, as shown when she tried to attack him and he offered her a beverage.He also formed a friendship with Grubsnitch, since both Yo-kai have insatiable hunger, which leads to them seeking for food-themed Yo-kai and devouring them. In the White and Red Song Battle, they even form a unit named "Tabemono Gakari" and compete on behalf of the Red team. Hungramps is infamous among food Yo-kai like Wotchagot and Pride Shrimp for them continuously being victims of his hunger. In EP088, he even turns out to be the culprit of the "food Yo-kai murders", which caused his victims to lose their souls. Oddly enough, they seem to forgive him and on top of that they invite him to go out to eat. His hunger does not seem to be limited to normal food Yo-kai, as in EP103 goes to the mall during the New Year in order to catch the recently spawned Spenp and eat him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Humanoids Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe Category:Disney Universe